Point of No Return
by justastudent996
Summary: After her escape with Raoul, Christine came to the realization that her heart belongs to someone else.


**My first Phantom of the Opera Fic and my first one shot. I hope you guys will like it. Oh and by the way this is in Christine and the Phantom's Pov**

* * *

><p>Phantom's POV<p>

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now . . .  
>It's in your soul that the true distortion lies . ."<p>

Christine's words pierced through me like a dagger. How can she not see all that I have done for her. I gave her my love, I gave her my music, I gave her everything I could and she thinks of me as an evil monster with a cruel soul. How can she not see... that the two of us were meant to be...

I wanted her love...her love but how can she give it to me when she has already given it to someone else? He need not her, I need her more. He has the perfect life- he's rich, powerful and girls are falling all over him, he could've chosen any of them yet he chose my beloved. I ask only of Christine for she is the only thing I'll ever need, the one thing that can get me through life's cruel fate. I am nothing without my angel of music...

I am nothing without my angel... I have no reason to exist without her. She cannot leave me... He cannot take her away... They must not... I have no reason to live without her...

He's here that man Raoul, he's here. He wouldn't dare take the one thing I love, I care about, my reason for living. I turned my head and as always my instincts are correct. That fool is there...

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" I smiled at my angel then turned to face the fool. It would do me good to kill him. Oh! How I hated him! How I want him to die at my own hands!

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true -you have truly made my night!" I was happy to see him all right. I was happy that I have this chance to kill him.

"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" He looked and sounded absolutely ridiculous, why would I just free her? To see her her walk away from me to be with this fool? To see the fool take away my love and my life? To have my angel of music leave me to die in everlasting sadness? "Your lover makes a passionate plea!"

"Please, Raoul, it's useless..." she said. I smiled in amusement... Yes, my dear it is useless. He** is useless**.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion..." Compassion! he says. Love! he says. I love her too. Now, does that mean anything? I need her, he needs her not! Now, why would I show compassion when I do not even know how to show compassion and how can I, when the world shunned me and showed me no mercy. Do they not understand my cruel life? Do they not understand how cruel life's fate can be?

"The world showed no compassion to me!" I was angry at him, I was angry at them. I was angry at the world who was cruel to me and treated me like a monster. I am no monster. I only wanted love...

"Let me see her..." he begged. That fool, this is the perfect opportunity to kill him.

"Be my guest, sir..." I was being sarcastic of course. I pulled the lever to let the fool in.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Hurt Christine? Never! Why would I lay a hand on the woman that I love, the one who gave music to my heart and soul?

I grabbed my punjab lasso and I held a tight grip on his neck. It's so amusing to watch him struggle.

"Order your fine horses now!Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now -except perhaps Christine..." My plan was full-proof. Whatever choice she makes I would win. Nothing can stop me and for once in my life I felt hope... But what is this hope? Am I deceiving myself? How can she love a monster? But now things are even beyond my control... I have to do this... I have to close my eyes to the truth... Deceive myself to hide the pain in my heart...

"Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!"

* * *

><p>Christine's POV<p>

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate..." he dared to murder people, he dared to harm everyone I care about... He dares to kill Raoul. How can I love him now? How can I feel pity for him? How can I forgive him? How can I not hate him? He gave me music, he gave me hope... but he took it all away... I gave him compassion, I gave him my trust, I gave him a friend... I once gave him my love but no more...

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend... One by one I've watched illusions shattered..." I thought of him as a friend... I thought of him as a mentor... but no more.

"Past the Point of no return... The final threshold..."

"Angel of Music...Why this torment?" I sense his own sadness. Why would he lie? Why would he deceive us all including himself? Why must we all get hurt?

"You deceived me - I gave my mind blindly..." I was stupid to trust him in the first place...

"You try my patience-make your choice!"

There was even more pain in his voice. That's when I thought of it. How can he show compassion when this he has not known, for the world, to him they have not shown. He was always alone... My heart softened for him... I must show him he's not alone to face the world...

"Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known...? God give me courage to show you you are not alone..."

I slowly walked towards him. I inched my face closer until I felt his cold lips against mine. Someone is here for him...

* * *

><p>Phantom's POV<p>

I felt her soft warm lips against that of mine. I wrapped my arms around her and I deepened our kiss. What is this for my Angel? Is it possible that you did truly care for me?

I slowly broke our kiss... And for the first time... I didn't feel alone. She really did care... And for the first time I felt mercy... I now know the meaning of the line If you love someone, set them free. I need to set her free, I want her to be happy. It doesn't matter anymore if she's with me or not... I don't care if I die... I need her to be free, I want her to be happy... It's time to stop lying to myself as well...

I set the fool-I mean Raoul free. Then I pulled Christine towards him "Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . .  
>Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait . . . Just take her and go - before it's too late . . . Go . . . Go now - go now and leave me!"<p>

Would it even matter if the mob would kill me? I will die of a broken heart anyway...

I just sat there... I now have no memory of her... I have nothing to remember her by... I have nothing to live for... She was worth living for but now she's gone and so is the reason for my existence. I must now wait for the mob that will come for me... Let them kill me... I have no reason to leave

* * *

><p>Christine's POV<p>

I sat on the boat. I watched as Raoul rowed it across the underground lake. Could I just leave him here? Did I feel something back there? Was it only pity or was it love? Do I still love Raoul? What does the future have in store for me?

The Phantom... my angel of music... He-he needs me, I couldn't just leave him there but he did set set me free and do I need him too? He taught me to sing with my heart, he offered me everything he could. All that pain and misery he caused... it was out of love. Why won't he leave my mind...

That hate I felt back there- maybe that was just anger acting on an impulse. I-I think I love him.

I think I need him, Raoul is nice and all but my heart belongs to the man... who showed me the true meaning of music... who showed me music is more than just sounds. Music is life, it's my life, it's his life, it's our life. I can't let go of my life...

Why I love him? That I do not know but I do know why I need him. I need him because I love him and he's my life now...

"Raoul?" I know I have to ask him to go back.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please... Go back!"

"What!"

"Go back!" I was getting impatient. We have to go back. I have to go back...

"No! are you crazy! We're not going back to that monster!" I was so angry with him I slapped him hard on his cheek. How dare he call my angel a monster.

"He's not a monster!"

"Yes, **he is**! He has killed people Christine and his face is repulsive!"

"He's not the monster Raoul, you are! He only acted that way because that's what humanity showed him. People like you judged him! People like you don't welcome him! Those are the monsters for they made him act that way! He was in pain and no one cared!"

"FINE! You want to be with that demon then fine!" he turned the boat around. After we landed. I rushed out of the boat. Raoul left immediately.

I then heard voices. I hid behind the Phantom's piano.

"He's not here..."

"Let's go... He's gone for good..." Is that true? Has my angel really went away? Will he come back.

After they have left. I went out of my hiding place.

"Angel... Angel of Music... Please come out of your hiding... The mob is gone."

I called for him and I searched for him but he was no where to be found. I think he really is gone. I must now get out of here... There's no reason for me to be here.

I was about to walk away when I saw a familiar shadow against the wall.

* * *

><p>Phantom's POV<p>

After the mob has left- heaven knows why they didn't find me, I placed my mask, hat and cloak back on. I was planning of escaping my own lair when I saw her... My angel... Is this a hallucination or a miracle. And if she really is here... Why would she come back? It doesn't make sense... She left and there's no reason for her to come back but why did she?

She turned and I saw the beautiful face that I have been missing. It was just a couple of hours after they left and I am already missing her. I miss her so much that I'm already hallucinating. Do I dare believe that this apparition before me is really my Christine?... I do.

I slowly walked towards her, I need to be careful and cautious. If she is the real Christine I don't want to scare her and if it's just an apparition of my now-broken mind I have to make sure it is just that.

* * *

><p>Christine's POV<p>

He approached me cautiously- as if I'm going to disappear if he goes to near. I walked towards him, I walked slowly. It was so hard to resist running into his arms but I need to take this slowly.

"W-why are you still here?" he asked. Because I want to and because I need you and this is the only place I think I will find you...

"I-I came to look for you..."

He leaned closer..."Why?"

"B-because I need you..." I need him, I really do. I need him more than anything. I love him and I can't live without him. I can't live without my angel of music.

He raised an eyebrow and backed away. "Need me? Why would you need me when you have your handsome fop?"

He's not making this easy but I should've known that. After all that has happened he would find this very difficult to believe. I practically ran away with Raoul... I broke his heart and I wish I had never done that. I love him and I don't want to hurt him but now I have already done that I just hope I can mend his broken heart and he'll let me in his life again.

I moved closer to him "I-I need you because..."

* * *

><p>Phantom's POV<p>

Needs me? Why would she need me when she has that fop at her side. Why would she come back here? Am I dreaming or is she really here? Is she trying to torment me?

"because?" I asked her.

"because... I-I love you..." Love me? How can she love me when she just left with that fool moments ago? She left me, where is the love in that?

"Do you really?" I asked as a confirmation... Is she really serious?

"Y-yes..."

"Prove it!" Maybe she's doing this out of pity... I don't need her pity anymore, she just showed that to me moments ago. I need her love not just her pity anymore! It may seem greedy but I don't care

"I came back, didn't I? Raoul has already left me here... I begged him to take me back..."

"And this proves?" I asked.

"He said no and called you a monster... then... I slapped him..." I smiled in amusement. She slapped him for calling me a monster. I'd never thought she'd do that to her fool in order to defend me. I thought she loved that fop. No matter, maybe she is speaking of the truth...

"I thought you loved him..." I said dryly.

"I-I thought so too...b-but I gave it a lot of thought and I realized that my heart belongs to you and no one else... I love you angel of music... Why can't you see that?"

"I-I just don't believe it. This feels like a dream... It's too good to be true..." I held her in a tight embrace. How I missed her touch!

* * *

><p>Chrisitine's POV<p>

I inched my face closer to his until I felt his lips against mine once again. I pressed harder deepening our kiss. I felt his right hand caress my cheek and the other one tightening our embrace. I felt his tongue brush against mine. I hungrily intertwined our tongues and they began a passionate dance in our mouths. After a few moments of sheer splendor. I moved slightly away until our lips are just brushing against each other. He continued to break from our kiss.

"Is this a dream or is this the truth and reality?" I asked him. I wish that he now believes me.

"T-this is a dream come true... I love you... don't ever leave my side again... I'll keep you safe... The mob, will never hurt you- no one will ever hurt you... Just stay by my side..." His words were comforting and reassuring and at the same time it was begging, begging for me to stay and never leave him...

"Only if you're always there for me... and promise me that you'll never hurt me. Love me... forever and always..."

"Of course... That is an easy task." I smiled at him and tightened our embrace. Some say it's wrong but it feels so right to be in his arms.

* * *

><p>Phantom's POV<p>

She loves me! She really does! This is what I've been waiting for ever since we first met. She was able to look past my face and past all that I did to the opera house. But there was still that question that lingers in my mind-why? Why does she love me?

"Why do you love me?" I asked.

"I-I really don't know... So tell me...angel of music, why do you love me?"

"To tell you honestly, at first it was because of your beautiful voice, but I have grown more attached to you and eventually I love you not just because of your voice."

"Then why?"

"I also don't know..." She leaned her head against my chest.

"You know, they say that it's true love when you can't state a reason why you love that person." Oh I certainly wish that what we have is true love Christine.

"R-really!" She faced me again and nodded.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... say the word and I will follow you..." She sang. She has the most beautiful voice.

* * *

><p>Christine's POV<p>

"Say you want me with you here beside you... Anywhere you go let me go too...Christine that's all I ask of you..." I sang in reply...

"Aren't you glad I let you finish the song this time Angel of Music?"

"Please Chrisitine... Don't call me that... I am no angel..." there was sadness ih his eyes. He is an angel, he's my angel...

"Then what am I suppose to call you?" I asked him.

"Please call me by my first name-Erik." So that's his real name. It's a good name for him.

"That name suits you well... It's good that I now know your real name." I said in reply.

"Yes, that is good... Are you sure this is what you want Christine? You're crossing the point of no return..."

"Then let me cross it." I want to be with him more than anything.

He smiled at me and inched his head closer. I moved my head forward until I felt our lips touching once again. This is how it's suppose to be... I'm past the point of no return. I can't go back now and I really don't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it. Please R&amp;R and the first scenes are actual parts from the musical. I searched the copy online.<strong>


End file.
